Of Brotherly Love and Trauma
by Zoge Hetai
Summary: Morgan notices somethings agitating Reid, but when Reid goes missing; will he stay strong, or will this be the unsub to break Morgan? ON TEMPORARY RESPITES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. and so it begins

Of Brotherly Love and Trauma

Dr. Spencer Reid rummaged through the case that he had been given from the recent briefing. According to the recent killings, the unsub's MO was ritualistic sacrifices. What did not make sense to Reid was that the sacrifice was all they had in common. There was no specific gender that the unsub attacked, nor was there an age range. The unsub had no specific race or relgion that they focused on. The guess that they were against a sexual sadist was debunked when all rape kits came back negative. With this, all they had to distinguish the killings from any other was the sacrifices. Reid reveiwed the killing pattern once more, even though he had memerized it the first time. With slender fingers Reid flipped the page and continued to read the synopsis on the police report findings. He took no notice of a bulky build as it came up behind him. He yelped as a strong arm came around his chest, and a meaty fist started to rub on the top of his head; causing more and more friction to build up. Reid struggled to get away, but his teamate would have none of it.

"Morgan stop! I'm not a child!" Morgan laughed and let go of the man he considered of as his little brother.

The scrawny twenty six year old stumbled as the force holding him suddenly let go, and he was thrown back into the world of gravity. The file that he had had in his hand went flying to the floor. Paper and photographs scattered across the floor.

"Damn it Morgan!" Reid bent over the scattered papers that lay strewn over the carpeted floor. The man he considered his older brother merely laughed as he saw the grim expression on the younger man's face.

"Sorry pretty boy, here let me help you." Morgan bent down to pick up a photo of a mangled teenager. The picture had nothing to do with the case, and as far as Morgan could tell, the unsub was not going after young teenagers, but young men. Morgan looked at Reid with a confused expression. Without even lifting his head, Reid snatched the picture from Morgan. But Morgan caught his wrist in an iron grip.

"Let go Morgan." Reid's voice was taught, and his hand trembled in the slightest. Morgan stared at him for some time before their boss Aaron Hotchner called the briefing.

"Well talk about this later Reid." Morgan let go of Reid's wrist; revealing red finger prints where Morgan had held on to. He stood up briskly and left to the debriefing room, leaving behind a very distraught Spencer Reid.

Reid continued to pick up the rest of the pictures. His eyes wandered through all of the victims unseeing eyes. Their throats had been slit in the slightest, which caused them to suffocate on their own blood before succumbing to blood loss. The victims had suffered much before the killer blow. The coroner had revealed that the victims had endured strenuous torture before having been killed. The team had conformed, just from viewing and reading the file that the unsub had done an overkill. Not only had he shot the victims repeatedly, but he had also removed all organs. Each one of the victims was found dead next to an organized pile of organs. The fact that all of the victims eyes were opened showed that the unsub had no mercy toward human life. All rape kits came back negative, so the unsub had no sexual motives. From this, they could tell that they were dealing with a psychopathic sadist. Reid had no idea he had spaced until he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. He looked up startled at his colleague Emily Prentiss. She smiled warmly at him, finding his shock amusing.

"Sorry", she apologized, "Didn't mean to startle you Reid, but we have to get to the briefing, I'm already late as it is." Reid only nodded and accepted her hand as she assisted him in standing. They both walked to the single door that led to the debriefing room. A large oval table took up the majority of the space along with a projector screen. All of the team members were already seated, and Garcia was in the middle of an explanation when they walked in. Their boss Aaron Hotchner gave them a disapproving look as they hurriedly entered the room and sat in the only empty seats left. Reid gave a quick smile to JJ as he sat down next to her. She greeted back, and turned her attention to the screen where Garcia continued to flip through pictures of the victims, their homes, and the scenes where they were found. Each was found on their back with multiple chest incisions. Their eyes had been blackened to where there was little to no white. All were placed with their legs together, and one hand on their stomach. The other was by their side with the palm facing up. On the palm was always a single roughly etched crucifix. Next to the body would always be a message. In the particular picture that Garcia was depicting, the message read "**And one day, the Lord shall return, and judge all those on this world**." An unconscious shiver ran through Reid's body.

Morgan continued to stare at the young man in front of him. Reid stared intently at the screen, and Morgan imagined what was going on in that genius brain of his. He had noticed the odd behavior before but dismissed it as Reid being, well, Reid. His mind travelled back to a half hour ago when he had found the odd picture of the mauled young man. Morgan knew that young men were not in the current killers M.O. So why would Reid have a picture of something that wasn't in the case file?

the breifing continued and ended with everyone being told to arrive at the jet in twenty minutes. Morgan looked up, expecting to see himself alone in the room. To his surprise, Reid was still sitting, staring blankly at the documents before him. Morgan stood and walked over to the younger teammate.

Reid slowly rubbed his temples as his thoughts continued to run wild. A file suddenly was slammed rather loudly onto the table where they were all sitting. Reid jumped unconciously.

"Whoa Pretty Boy, calm down." Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid placed his head in his hands. With his thumb and index finger her pinched the rim of his nose.

"You okay Reid?" asked Morgan.

Reid merely nodded, brushing Morgans hand off his shoulder. Spencer stood and walked out of the breifing room, leaving a baffled Morgan behind.


	2. the dream

The Dark consumed Reid in total. His whole world was an abyss of fear and uncertainty. The hallway he was walking down was plain, and boring. The darkness seemed to seep through the walls as he made his way. A door, the only door; seemed lightyears away. Every step he took made the door pull farther back. Reid continued to walk, hoping the door would stop moving. His brown shoes echoed throughout the desolate place. The Dark crept up behind him, with one long tendril wrapping itself around his ankle. A short but firm tug caused Reid to nose dive towards the floor. A thud was heard as he slammed into the red patterned carpet.

His own eyes went wide as saucer plates when he saw the Dark writh and twist in an angry ball of evil. Facing toward the Dark, Reid began to push himself away with his feet. When a tenticle snapped at him, he turned his body, and placing two feet on the firm carpet, ran down the corridor. His hair smacked his face as a peircing wind pushed against him. His arms and legs pumped against the force that was placed on him. The Dark crept closer with every second. Out of his eyesight, Reid didn't notice the single tenticle as it slithered closer at an alarming pace. Reid's body pitched forward, and collided with the ground. He tried to get up, but coundn't. Slowly, he turned his head to see what was keeping him fleeing. The heavy breathing hitched when his eyes met with the black, shiny thing that had wrapped itself around his ankle.

The breathing stopped when he saw the black tendril become taught. Reid felt a tug on his ankle, and soon, he felt his entire body begin to drag toward the darkness.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,N O,NO,NO,NO!" Reid chanted as he tried deperately to pull himself away from the clutches of the Dark. His nails unraveled the carpet stitching as he tried to stop the tenticle. His hands flailed uselessly as he tried to find a nook or crany in the recess of the pitch black corridoor. He continued to flail and fight, which was only excited even more when he felt the dark begin to latch onto both legs.

The Dark and the tenticles slowly began to climb up his body. They wrapped themselves around his legs, causing immobility. With his hands, Reid grabbed onto fistfuls of tenticles. Thick grey slime made the grip slip. His hands wouldn't find any traction, and with every try, the tenticles had traveled farther up. Without warning, a tendril of Dark wrapped itself around his wrist. The thin twig like apendage shook as panic mounted Reid and rode him wild. With his free hand, Reid tried desperatly to free his captured hand. His nails scraped againsts the tendrils causing bits of Dark and grey goo to become trapped under his nails. His work became frenzied and messy. His fingers began to break the tendrils in any way possible. But like the other, a tendril came and wrapped itself around the wrist. A pain flashed through Reid's body as the tendril began the process of sucking the quarts of blood from his system. The deadly leech like things trvelled up Reid's body, each stopping at different locations to stop and feed; unaware of Reid's despair and feeble attempts to free himself. His body moved back and forth violently as he tried to loosen a tendril or squish radiated through his body as each leech thing sucked away. Reid's efforts doubled, but when he tried to move his feet to try and break the tendrils, he found that he couldn't feel them anymore. The Dark slipped fast his lips, forcing his teeth open, and sliding down his throat. He choked as the tendrils went into his lungs

"Oh God, im going to die!" Reid thought as he thrashed. His breathing became difficult and wheezed as the Dark crammed itself into his very being. Each tendril ecthing itself into his very soul. The Dark began to ooze into his eyes, causing the entirety of it to turn black. A scream erupted from his inner being…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reid jerked up on his seat. The scream died out immediately, as his labored breathing took his entire strength at the moment. He cradled his face in his hands, tryingt o recollect where he was. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked around. He was greeted by five worried faces. His mind instantly recollected that there were six people on the plane when he had boarded.

"Where's Morgan?" He asked. Reid shifted himself ,unconciuously trying to comfort himself from the dream. The seating behind him moved, and he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. His face paled, the Dark filling his mind.


	3. secrets are meant to be told

Chapter 3

Reid yelped in surprise. He sprang from his perch, causing a surprised Morgan to slide back. Reid's long legs entangled themselves together, causing the young man to fall toward the jets floor. His back hit the ground full force. His shoulder blade impacted Rossi's knee, causing him, along with the senior profiler; to hiss in pain. Reid's hand flew to his shoulder; slender fingers caused creases as he applied pressure. Morgan was up in an instant.

"Reid!? You okay?"

He placed his hand on Reid's other shoulder, avoiding the shoulder that had received the majority of the impact. Reid's reaction was instantaneous. A flinch was visible seen, and Reid put his hand up, signaling Morgan to cease. Hurt visible on his face, Morgan retracted his arm slowly.

"Sorry." He apologized, with his head inclined forward.

"No, I'm sorry" Reid said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, it was my mistake. Just a stupid dream anyways."

Morgan reached out once more. Reid accepted Morgan's assistance, and was lifted up from the floor. He dusted himself off, and sat down; unaware of the lengthily stares he was receiving. He felt the pairs of eyeballs staring at him with intent concern. Reid sighed, and not even raising his head, tried to calm their concern.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a stupid dream. I overreacted and fell, that was all, no need to be worried. Really, I'm fine."

Reid lifted his head, and tried a feeble attempt to create a smile. No one bought it. He let out an exasperated sigh, and slowly got to his feet. Morgan stood to block his way. Reid eyed him, giving him the death stare. Morgan was the first to speak.

"Don't give me that look Reid, because you and I both know that something is up. You have been avoiding the team at every possible chance you can get, and you won't speak to us about anything. I found a picture of a mauled teen in your file Reid, last time I checked, the guy where going for doesn't go after teens, but men. Now you come up with some bullshit about having a bad dream? Reid you and I both know you just jumped about three feet right there! What's wrong man, you know I can help right? Reid look at me!" The young profiler lifted his head a tad, just so he can see Morgan's lower jaw. "Tell me what's going on?!" Reid only enclined his head, avoiding all eye contact with Morgan. His response was short.

"I can't tell you." His voicew was taut with tension as he feared the worst.

Hotch tried to interlude, "Agent Morgan, stand down." His voice was stern as he gave a menacing glare toward Morgan. Morgan turned giving his superior a look of detest.

"You know what, whatever! I thought we were like brothers, I thought you trusted me! Atleast I know the truth." With that, Morgan sat back down, looking away in disgust from Reid.

Reid didn't say anything, or look at anyone. His steady footsteps were heard as he stalked off toward the jets miniature café, that held Reid's dear coffee. No one spoke, a pregnant pause hung over the team. This is how it was for the rest of the flight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the coffee machine, Reid sipped his sweet mixture slowly. His head ached more than usual, but he quickly dismissed it with the wave of a hand, and the assumption that it had been caused by the argument with Morgan. With a sigh, he placed his coffee cup down, and, bringing his head closer to his chest, pinched his nose with his middle and index finger. 'how could I have been so stupid!' He thought. His arms were drawn across his chest as he leaned against the wooden counter.

'Strauss told me to be carefull where I placed the second case, and my idiot self just had to place that photo in the teams case file. Why couldn't I have waited until I got home to work on the second case. You know what! I couldn't because I didn't want another child dead at the expense of my brain wanting to work at half of its potentail.' Reid slowly slid to the floor, not caring if the team saw his actions anymore. He stayed that way for the remainder of the flight.


	4. Cats out of the bag

Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapters! And also the fact that I havent been updating recently, college, and the heat are getting to me. But! Lets stop talking about me and lets start with all the wonderful reveiws I've been getting! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story, I love you all, and I hope I don't let you down!**

JJ slowly walked over to her teammate. Dr. Spencer Reid sat hunched over, sleeping on the small tile floor, oblivious to the looming figure approaching him. JJ bent down at roughly a foots distance from the sleeping form. She reached a tentative hand out to Reid's sleeping form. Her hand, placed on his shoulder, contrasted drastically to the dark material of his sweater vest. Her hold tightened, and she gave a firm but gentle shake to the young profiler. Reid instantaintiously sprang from his perch. His physical body tensed, and giant doe eyes looked up at who had woken him from his slumber. JJ was shocked at his reaction, she tried to calm him down as he gathered himself. Slowly, she tried to embrace him ina hug, but he brushed her off; not letting her get too close.

"Sorry JJ, but if I'm correct, everyone else has already exited the plane, and you just came to wake me up." His voice was cold, and taut. Quickly, he got to his feet, and made his way around the blonde. He gathered his belongings where he had left them the night before. With his satchel safely on his shoulder, and the case in his hand; Reid made his way down the steps, leaving yet another team member baffled at his behavior.

Outside, the sun had risen, and an unbearable heat beat down on the team. The hot Arizona desert gave it's hearty welcome to the BAU group. The rest of the team had already boarded to the black SUV's they had been supplied with. The only people they were waiting for appeared out of the jet. Spencer Reid speed walked to the SUV's, a blonde JJ hurredly coming after him. Aaron Hotchner, their boss, got out of the Suv he had been occupying, and headed in the direction of the two. His eyebrows knit together as he pretty much gave Reid the death stare. Reid felt his presence, and began to walk at his side, JJ not far behind. All three walked together toward the black SUV's. Hotch stopped, and grabbed Reid as he continued to walk. Reid tensed as he felt the pressure. His hazel eyes lifted to see Hotchners beady dark ones.

"Your riding with Morgan. I want you both on the same page when we get to the police station. If not I will remove both of you from this case, and I wont take no for an answer." Hotchner wasn't one to mince words, so Reid followed orders; like he had the majority of his life. Hotch let go, leaving Reid to face the raging brother on the other side of the car door. Hotch gave Reid one last look before heading toward his SUV. Reid gave an exasperated sigh; not knowing how to handle the situation that had been presented before him. Without aby way of evasion, Reid sprung the door open and faced his demons, ads he faced the demon waiting for him on the other side.

Morgan didn't even acknowledge him as he entered, leaving a pregnant pause to fill in the space between the two men. The chocolate man's brow was furrowed as he pushed on the gas. Both of the young agents stayed quiet, not wanting to start anything unusual. Without warning, Morgan began to accelerate. Reid thought it was a mistake, but as the miles per hour accumulated, so did Reid's uncertainty.

"Morgan you need to slow down." Reid's voice had worry laced into every syllable. Morgan looked straight ahead as if he had not spoken.

"Morgan! Slow down!" Reid was yelling at his older brother. He placed a tentative hand on the mans shoulder, but he brushed him off.

"No." Was his answer. Reid gave him a bewildered look.

"What do you mean no Morgan, your going ninety miles and hour and your not willing to slow down! Are you mental?" Reid twirled a finger near his head as he emphasized the last part. Morgan kept on staring straight ahead.

" I may not be," Morgan began, eyes still on the road. "But you must obviously be since you don't want to tell me whats in that folder" He gestured toward the folder that Reid held tightly in his left hand. Creases appeared as his grip grew tighter.

"I told you before Morgan, I can't tell you." His voice clear and cut as he pronounced every word with emphasis. Derek's only response was speeding even more. They had lost the others when Morgan decided to take a left turn instead of following the team on the right lane. Reid clutched the dashboard as they swerved into another lane. Amazingly, the road was deserted, and policement were no where to be found. His head hit the metal above his head as the car turned another corner.

"Ow! Morgan slow down!"

"Not until you tell me whats in that God Damn folder!"

"I already told…"

"NO you didn't, so stop hiding things Reid!"

Morgan didn't turn a corner this time, he continued ot head straight for another car.

"Morgan stop! Morgan stop this car!"

"Not until you tell me Reid." His voice was calm, too calm.

"You want to know whats in this folder!"

They were getting closer to the car. Twelve hundred feet, eight hundred feet, five hundred feet hundred feet…

"Yes!" Morgan exclaimed.

"It's another freakin case! That's whats in this folder! Strauss gave me another case to follow just in case we finished this one early! NOW STOP THIS FUCKING CAR!"

Morgan slammed on the brakes. The SUV jerked to a stop, two feet from the blue chrysler.


	5. Blue Chrysler

**Sorry for the short chapters, I will update soon, don't kill me yet, lets wait for that! This chapter was changed, because I felt that you guys deserved more. Thank you for following me, and please comment, I want to know what you guys think! This is the fifth chapter in OF BROTHERHLY LOVE AND TRAUMA, you are now tuned in to the Spencer Reid channel of Epic!**

Reid wrestled with the door as he tried to open the passenger's side. His nimble fingers finally caught hold of the handle, and he fell to the concrete floor as his legs gave out. His satchel landed next to him; the folder still tightly clasped in his hand. He lay there for some time, trying to get himself together, and not wanting to toss some cookies while he was at it. Slowly, he lifted himself up to his knees, both of his hands on the ground; palms flat. The folder forgotten at his side, he closed his eyes. His nauseu slowly passed, but still left remnants of itself as he tried to stand. Morgan came around the front of the car. He bent, trying to assist his little brother, but Reid flinched away.

"Don't touch me." Was all he had to say. He was standing, but was bent over as he came face reality. His eyes focused onto the blue chrysler in front of him. Minutes passed of useless silence, until Morgan broke the silence.

"You okay Pretty Boy?" He leaned forward, lining his faceup with that of Reid's. He saw as Reid squinted into his direction, internally, he was forcing the vomit from reaching it destination. His hands were on his knees, while he breathed in deeply, letting each breathe count. Morgan placed one hand onto Reid's shoulder, in return, the young profilers arm shot out and grabbed hold of Morgan's shoulder. His hold was deadly, as he lost his balance. The young profiler pitched forward, he would have hit the concrete if it had not been for Morgan's strong arms catching him.

"Are you sure your okay pretty boy? Did I really scare you that much? Look, if I did, Im sorry." Reid hastily shook his head. Morgan stared at him in disbelief. "Are you sure pretty…" Reid cut him off, putting his hand up; telling him to stop. His breathing had become even and rhythmatic as he straightened. His eyes never leaving the blue chrysler. The driver had been in the car, staring at them the entire time, calm and collected. Quickly, Reid averted his sight to Morgan who stood behind him. Clear worry shown on his face, an apology was at the tip of his tongue when Reid shushed him once again. Reid stared inently at the man he considered as a brother, then he spoke.

"One question, Morgan?" He asked, " Why in the world would possess you do that! Are you insane? Wait." Reid cut him off. "I already know the answer. I mean why else would drive eighty miles an hour toward a car the clearly has a panicking resident in it!" With the last sentence, Reid stalked off; making sure that he walked passed the blue chrysler, were the occupent was clearly smoking a cigar, smiling as he did so. Morgan's gaze faultered as he saw the occupant staring at him. With his attention back on Reid, he called out toward the young profiler.

"Reid! Where do you think your going?" He stepped back, hearing a crumple as he stepped onto the file. He bent to pick up the file that was now branded by Morgan's shoe pattern. In the distance he heard Reid's response.

"I _need_ a coffee with _extra_ caffiene! Phone Hotch and tell him I'll be a bit late!" With that, Reid disappeared around a corner. Leaving Morgan behind with his folder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Sweat began to dot his face as he made his way down street after street, until he arrived to a nearly deserted Alabama Ave.

He passed a green house, then an ugly salmon colored house with an overgrown yard. A certain feeling sent chills up and down his spine, making him visibly shiver even though the temperature was an even ninety eight degrees fahrenheit. He pulled out his phone, and speed dialed Hotchner's phone. With the third ring, Hotch answered.

"Hotchner" came the serious voice that could only belong to his boss.

"Hey Hotch, I just need you to know something. Only you and Strauss know about the case that I was assigned to, and Morgan will explain everything else. The folder that Morgan has will explain everything, It has everthing that I've worked on up until today. Tell Strauss she was right about everything. I don't have much time…No, please, listen Hotch, I need you to tell Morgan to remember the blue chrysler. He needs to remember the driver, Hotch? Hotch! Hello!?"

Reid looked down at his phone. The screen displayed **Connection Lost**. Reid shoved the phone back, knowing that that form of communication was lost. Behind him, he heard the steady hum of an engine he knew all too well. He picked up his pace, now walking quickly down the street. The humming of the engine grew louder as the car moved faster with him. Reid could feel as his heart beat pumped faster in rhythm with his breathing. His feet slowed until he came to as stop all together. The blue chrylser jerked to a stop about a four feet away from where Reid was standing. Reid was turned away, and carefully removing his stachel as if he were going to look through it. All the while, he listened as the car door opened, and light footsteps made there way to him. He opened his satchel, and scribbled the cars plate number onto his calender. He them pretended to rummage through the brown bag. The footsteps got louder, and slowed as they approached the seemigly unaware profiler.

As soon as Reid calculated that the unsub was a mere inches away, he stood and began to run from his attacker. All he heard was a "Hey!" As he made his way down the street. The sun began to set, and it was getting harder and harder to see the street signs. Reid ran faster as he heard quick footsteps behind him. Reid's breathing picked up as did his heartbeat. The adrenaline rushed through him as he saw the end of the street. He smiled ashe got closer to the edge. Behind him, he heard the footsteps quicken, then cease. His smile vanished as a large amount of weight crashed into him from behind. Reid fell to the ground, hitting his head on the concrete below.


	6. Headaches

**Well….. That was awsome. I just want to add one more thing guys. Tell me if my work is crap! I can see that some of my work needs more realism. Thank you for telling me that my writing needs adjustments, I'll be sure to add more realism into my work!**

**This is chapter six in OF BROTHERLY LOVE AND TRAUMA. You are now tuned in to the Spencer Reid channel of Epic!**

Reid felt pain radiate through his head as he hit the concrete below. Stars exploded in his vision as he felt rough hands turn him over. For the first time,

he saw his attacker clearly. The man was a white male in his mid thirties. His hair was a dark brown, and eyes a pearly green. Clear rage shown on the

mans face as he struggled to contain Reid. The man straddled Reid, placing his thighs firmly on the young man's hips.

The young profiler himself was moving every other way, trying to find a way to escape. Reid placed his hands above his head, trying to push away the

cloth that dangled inches from his head. The rag was pushed closer, and Reid could smell the sickly sweet sent of chloroform eminating from the yellow

cloth. Reid pushed back, successfully slamming the cloth into the man's face. The white male reared back, giving Reid enough wiggle room to slip out a

leg, and plant a kick onto his attackers groin. The man howled in pain, and gave Reid a deadly look, he in turn slipped his other leg out, but felt a strong

hand grab hold before he could go anywhere. With his other foot, he attempted to kick the man again, but was stopped by the man grabbing his other

foot, and twisting it painfully. Reid let out a yelp as he felt a throbbing distress come from his left leg. He moved his legs effortlessy as the man slid his

hands closer to Reid's hips. Reid tightened his lips together, repeating the mantra of 'No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!' in his head. The man held

onto Reid, never losing his grip as Reid threw punch after punch, none connecting to his attacker. The dark haired man settled down, and sat on Reid

stomach. Reid put both of his hands up as he tried to block off his attacker. The man didn't say a word, and snaked his hands around Reid's arms,

grabbing his jaw in a bruising grip. The man paid no attention to Reid as the young profiler grabbed onto the man's hand, trying to pry it off his face.

Yet no matter how hard Reid pulled, the steel grip would not loosen. His attacker simply smiled at his prey's feeble attempts at loosening his grasp on

the milky white jaw. With one effortless motion, the man lifted Reid's upper body from the ground. He brought his own face toward the frightened face

of his prey. Reid's large doe like eyes darted back and forth, trying to find any sign of skepticism in the man's murderous eyes. He found none. the man

leaned forward, placing his mouth near Reid's ear. Reid could feel the hot breath of his attacker on his neck. He squrimed underneath the weight of the

man, causing his attacker to chuckle at his discomfort. the throaty laugh turned into words.

Reid could distinguish a distinctive european accent as the man whispered into his ear."You're mine." the man said in a breathy murmur. Reid felt the

grip on his jaw tighten a fraction more. The man kept on looking at the ground as he lifted Reid's head, then slammed it into the concrete below. Blood

spurted onto the concrete as the skin ruptured from impact. The young profilers eyes fluttered as his head rested on the bloody ground. They

finally closed as Reid welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

The sun had set, and the moon's rays illumininated the young profilers unconscious face. The faint light played shadows on the two figures.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**BAU**_

Thirty minutes ago:

"Wait Reid, slow down. What are you talking about?... Alright, I'll tell him. Reid? Hello? Reid?"

SSA Aaron Hotchner stared down at his phone, seeing **Connection Lost** flashing brightly on the screen. Reid had clearly shown fear as he had hurredly

told Hotch the small bits of information that he could. Hotch attempted to redial his employee, but was greeted by a mechanical voice each

time. Without another word, Hotchner turned, and walked toward Garcias office, a look of determination

displaying on his serious face. He pushed through the doors that led to the techie goddess's lair, and called out to her, even though she was a mere

three feet away.

"Garcia, I need you to track the last call that came into this phone." She looked up at him with startled eyes. Hotch had never really entered her office

without a good reason, and it was rare when he did.

She carefully took the phone from his hands, as if it would break on contact.

"Y ,yes, sir" She stuttered. "But may I ask why?" Hotchner looked at her with an emotionless expression. Garcia hastily shook her head, getting the

message immediately.

"Sorry sir, I'll get it done, and send you the coordinates after I'm done." she turned back to her computer screen.

"See that you do, and phone Morgan, tell him I want to see him in my office." He walked out of the door before she could answer. She instantly

connected the phone to her computer system, and dialed Morgan's phone number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey baby girl, watcha need?"

" Hey hot stuff, Hotch just came in, really weird, and he asked for me to tell you to meet him in his office."

"What was weird about it babygirl, did he smile?" Morgan laughed at his own bad joke, but received nothing from Garcia.

"Not funny my chocolate god of thunder, he seemed antsy. I don't know, he just said to track a call he had on his phone, aannndd, it seems that the last person to call him would beeeeee, Yahtzee! Reid?"

"Reid?" Morgan called through the phone. "Is he with you?"

"Nope, but he was the last to call Hotch."

"When did he call Hotch?"

"Let mee seeee. Okay, it says that the call started at about five thirty seven, and ended at five forty two. Why?"

"Because, he got mad and stocked off at around five thirty."

"Wait! Reid got mad? He hardly ever gets mad? What did you do?!"

"What! Baby girl, why would you assume that I did something? Why couldn't it of been some one else that got Reid mad?"

"Because I know my Reid, and I know that if someone else gets him mad, he won't show it. But if you get him mad, which is rare, he leaves. Now, what. did. you. do."

"I, But, gahhh! Alright, you got me. I kinda sorta forced him to tell me the reason he was being secretive and crap."

"What! Morgan! The hell is wrong with you! You don't do that, you just... that's just... grrrr!"

*Click*

"Hello? Baby girl? Garcia?"

Morgan leaned back on his chair, pinching the rim of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alabama Ave.**

The man looked at the back of Reid's head, smirking at the long jagged gash he had created. With his right hand, he grabbed Reid's sweater vest, and

brought him up; Reid's head flopped back. He moved his left hand to support Reid's back, and then brought his right hand under Reid's legs. In one

fluid motion the man was able to hoist Reid up, and carry him, bridal style toward his car. The street was deserted, as it had always been, but the man had not counted on being seen by a middle aged women who had decided to look out her window.


	7. A ray of hope

**{Edited} **

**Thanks for all the reviews! All those critiques and applauds are part of my own drive. This is what I got for you hungry little beavers, and I hope its up to your standards. I'm not going to lie, I hit a writer block halfway through this… but I got out of my jam for you guys, and this it what has been produced. As always, this is chapter seven in OF BROTHERLY LOVE AND TRAUMA. You are now tuned in to the Spencer Reid channel of Epic!**

**Unknown Location, Wednesday; 1:32 AM**

Reid woke up with a pounding headache, each movement causing rays of pain to radiate through out his entire figure. He opened his eyes, slowly, not wanting

to see what horrors awaited him upon consciousness. He squinted as his eyes opened, expecting a stream of blaring light to invade his pupils; yet he was

greeted by nothing, only solid darkness. Panic raced through his body, making his complexion three shades paler. The reacquiring dream imprinted itself in his

mind. His hazel eyes flung open, searching for any of that blasted light that he had damned only seconds ago. With his elbows, he propped himself up, only to

be greeted by the low rise of what he guessed as the trunk of the blue Chrysler. The injury blared with pain, and Reid clutched the back of his head, feeling

fresh blood ooze out of the newly opened cut. He let his hands fall back down to his sides, and ignored the pain as he set his attention to more important

matters. His hands searched the tight recess's that he was now enclosed in, looking for something, anything that will help him.

His nimble fingers scrabbled over the nooks and crannies of the trunk, feeling only carpet and dust. He had left his gun in Morgan's car, thinking that they

would only be giving the profile, then heading to a hotel. He mentally face palmed himself for being anything less than a genius. He felt his pockets, praying to

an unknown god that he had not been the denied the blessing of his cell phone. His palm brushed his front pocket, and felt a bulge. A relieved smile painted his face in the darkness. He quickly retrieved the bulge, and flipped open the silver cellular device. The light from the screen brought comfort from the pitch black

setting. Reid turned the phone around, and did a baseline sweep of his surroundings. His intellect had no let him down, yet again. He was now caged in the

trunk of what he guessed, would be the blue Chrysler. Reid brought the light back to face him. He checked his battery power, and found it had three bars out

of four. Instinct kicked in and he called Morgan. Reid started to tap his hand on the carpet lightly, his anxiety level quickly beginning to increase with every

passing second. The phone rang, and with the third ring, his best friend, brother, and coworker, picked up. 'thank god' he thought as he heard the dark mans

familiar voice come over the phone.

"Reid where the hell are you kid! I just talked to Hotch, and he said you were freaking out."

Morgans voice laced every word with worry as he talked into the phone. Reid swallowed the lump in his throat before talking. His throat had become dry wit

h the days events.

"Morgan, listen to me very carefully, I need you to tell Garcia to trace this call." He whispered into the phone not wanting to alert his kidnapper.

"What? Reid talk to me man, you're freakin me out. What happened!" He demanded through the phone. Reid winced at the level Morgan's voice was being

transmitted. His own voice a whisper where as Morgan's seemed to be coming from a rock concert speaker.

"Morgan!" He whispered fiercely. "I need you to focus, and quiet down, he might hear me."

"Who Reid, Who might hear you?" Morgan's voice had become quieter from the last time he had spoken. Reid in turn pinched his nose with his index finger and

thumb; letting out an exasperated sigh as he did so. Tears welled in his eyes as the fear set in, and the realization that he might not see his family again set

in. The tears ran down his cheeks as his mind processed the possibility of survival, again. His mind remembered Tobias, and the three days he had spent with

the man with a multiple personality disorder. His resolve failed, and a sob passed his lips. He rarely cried, and yet now, of all places, he decided to break down.

Utter fear took over his emotions and body, bringing him back to the cabin. To the drugs, and to the pain.

Morgans voice came over the small speaker system.

"Reid, Reid? Are you okay kid? C'mon pretty boy, talk to me!" Reid nodded his head, then remembered that Morgan couldn't see him.

"Mmmhhmmm." He murmured into the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine, my head just hurts." It wasn't entirely a lie, his head still hurt from the attack, and the continuous

bumping and rocking of the car didn't make it any better.

"Reid I know you kid, you're not crying cause your head hurts, why are you crying Reid." His voice had personified itself into that of an older brother. Reid's

older brother, Morgan. Reid let out another sob before answering. his entire resolve failing as he remembered the man's murderous gaze.

"Morgan, I'm scared." His voice came as a whimper, which scared Morgan more than anything.

"Reid, listen to me kid, I'm here, okay? Just keep talking. Garcia's already got the coordinates, it looks like your moving. Reid do you know where you are?"

Reid nodded, then remember that Morgan couldn't see him, again.

"I'm in a trunk, the Chrysler's trunk. The one with the driver in it. The one that was smoking earlier." Morgan's voice came over the small speakers.

"Good, that's good. Can you remember the license plate number?"

"mmhhmm, it was MT8F75. Morgan, why does this always happen to me?"

"I don't know kid, but if you attracted women like you attracted trouble; I'd have some competition."

Reid couldn't resist chuckling at Morgan's remark. The moment came and went, leaving Reid to ponder what might happen next.

"Reid, you still there?" His older brothers voice echoed through the small space. Reid drank in every syllable, as it was his only comfort in the dark cramped area.

"Yeah, I'm still here, hey Morgan, if something happens to me, promise me you'll take care of my mom for me."

"Don't talk like that Reid, where gonna get you out of there, I promise. You know what, once we get back to the hotel, I will rent the entire Star Trek trilogy that you like, and I'll watch it with you. Got it, and I promise you that I'll go to that comic-cot thing you talked about."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah Reid?"

"It's Comic-Con, not cot. Plus, it's not a thing, it's a convention that held every year." Reid heard as his older brother laughed through the phone.

"Alright, Comic-con, and where going, I promise."

"Okay... Morgan, its kind of...dark in here."

"It's okay Reid, just focus on my voice alright?"

"Okay."

"Are you still moving?" Reid pulled the phone away from his ear, and listened to the motor. It continued to hum in a way that told Reid that they had stopped.

"No. I think we stopped at a red light." Reid heard as the motor roared with life, and the car jerked forward. Reid found himself rolling forward from the force. His head impacted with the light.

"Ow!"

"Reid? You okay?"

"Yeah, by the way, we're moving." Reid heard a snapping sound, and then felt a blinding light pierce the dark veil that had loomed over him.

"Reid what was that?"

"The light... it broke off. Did you run the licence plate number?" Reid could see the bright moon. He brought his vision down to the ground where he could see the quickly passing gravel as they entered new terrain.

"Yeah, but it belongs to a black Chevy, not the blue Chrysler."

"You're right, he switched plates. Hey Morgan, where not on paved road anymore. There's gravel," Reid craned his neck and saw pine tree's passing by. "and trees." His voice became a whisper as he concentrated on memorizing the path. Morgan's voice brought him back to earth.

"Reid you still there?"

"Yeah, where slowing down though... a lot." Reid could feel his breath quicken as the car slowed significantly. Terror seizing his very soul as the car came to a full stop.

"Morgan, he turned off the car. Morgan, I'm scared."

"It's okay Reid, I know you're scared. But don't be. Garcia tracked your call, now all you need to do is keep on talking to me, okay? It looks like your still in the state." He spoke as if he were talking to a child, which Reid was. He may be a twenty six year old mature man, but internally, he has the innocence of a child.

His hazel eyes showed the curiosity that only pure innocence could give. Morgans heart tore as his mind went wild with the past experience with Tobias. He had hated every minute that Reid was with his kidnapper, and now the experience was being repeated. Old scars were reopened as he thought of what Reid had to go through in the three days with the serial killer. Reid's terrified voice coming over the tripod speaker; breaking him out of the flashback.

"Morgan, I just heard the car door open… Oh god Morgan, I'm going to die." Morgan heard as Reid's breath's became erratic

Reid's mind began to fog over with fear, but Morgan's voice broke through the shadows.

"Reid! Listen to me, your not going to die! Don't talk like that. Reid! you don't show him you're afraid, you hear me, don't you dare show him your afraid,well find you pretty boy, don't you worry."

Morgan listened for a response and sighed in relief as he heard Reid mutter an "Okay".

His relief was short lived as he heard a latch come loose, and something being lifted. He heard as the man shouted in rage, and as Reid screamed in pain. His face paled as he heard the drone of the line as it disconnected. He turned to Garcia, her face was sullen as well.

"I'm so sorry, I lost the signal."

**Unknown Location, Wednesday; 3:56 AM**

**I don't know if that's a cliff hanger, or if I just killed it, but I promised I would update by Wednesday, so here it is! Plus, I did edit it. I added, and deleted some stuff. Sooo yeah.**


	8. Contention

**Okay, ima just say that writers block is a b*ch. I don't know if im going to lose this story to it, but if I don't figure something out quick, its gonna end up in the trash. So if I don't update quickly, im sorry, I'm just trying to find inspiration. I also found that if you read this while listening to Another way by Hollywood undead, it will make it even more entertaining!**

**Just wanted to say thank you to all those who comment and critic my work; again, you are my drive to finish this story. Continue to rate, and if you find that you cant review, just private message me, I would love to get to know my fans (if I can call you guys that) better. I would like to thank S.B for informing me of Google's terrible translations. **

**As always, this is chapter eight in OF BROTHERLY LOVE AND TRAUMA. You are tuned in to the Spencer Reid channel of Epic!**

**Coordinates:**

**31˚46'8''N110˚12'7''W, Contention City, AZ: Abandoned mining town**

**3:57 AM **

Reid watched in terror as the light seeped into the dark areas of his confines. His own face illuminated by the small hole he had created earlier. The trunks hood opened, and Reid saw his kidnapper clearly for the first time. The white male had dark brown hair, his eyes now shown a crisp green. His jaw line was covered in small hairs that gave him an almost handsome unshaven look. Reid saw something sparkle, and caught site of a single diamond piercing that decorated the mans right ear. Muscles could clearly be seen under neath the pink pollo shirt. He wore a smile as he looked down at his prey. Reid stared back; giant hazel doe eyes giving away his true emotions. The phone was still tightly clasped in his grip. The unsub saw this, and his smile was replaced by a savage sneer.

"Du dummer kleiner hurensohn!" His eyes reflected pure murderous lust as he greedily grabbed a handful of Reid's hair. Reid dropped the phone, and it landed onto the trunks carpeted floor. His arms shot out and grabbed hold of the mans bulky arms. His own arms seeming like twigs next to the gorilla like limbs that rippled with power. His muscular arms hoisted Reid up and out of the car by his hair. Reid cried out as his head wound reopened with a new burst of agony that traveled through his body. The man flung Reid to the ground, then turned and grabbed the phone. He dropped it on the ground and with his boot, he crushed the phone to pieces. He continued to stomp the pieces as if they themselves would give away the known location. The man stopped suddenly, his foot to rest next to its partner. His smile had returned as he slowly walked toward his prey. Reid who had previously been in a fetal position now propped himself up on his elbows. Reid quickly took in his surroundings. To his right, he could see a large opening where the wall had fallen in on itself. That left three walls standing. The cold night air sent shivers up and down his could see the car was parked neatly inside of what had been left of the home.

His kidnapper came towards him. His face contorted into an smile of sorts. Reid looked at the man with clear interest and terror. The man laughed as he saw Reid push himself back every time he neared the boy. Reid backed himself up into a corner, which allowed the man to come to closer for comfort. The man stopped near Reid's shoulder. He squatted near the boy. Gently he brushed some off the mousy brown hair behind the quivering mans ear. He could hear as the young man held his breath, all the while looking straight ahead. The man just smiled, and continued to look his prey over, all the while he sang what Reid translated to as a sort of song.

"Gute Nacht, schlaf gut, lass dich nicht von den toten beissen." The man repeated the single phrase over and over again as he played with the young man's hair. Reid managed to control his breathing as he wet his lips. He could still feel the blood dribble down his back from the newly opened head wound. He turned his head a fraction to his kidnapper.

″You don't have to do this." Reid's voice was a mere whisper. He didn't try to make his voice more prominent since he was afraid that it would crack, and falter. His attacker in turn, payed no attention to what the young man was saying. Then after a couple minutes, he stopped, and stood. His boots scraped the ground as he made his way around Reid's long legs. He stopped in front of Reid, and undid his holster. He swiftly pulled out the .22 caliber pistol. With his thumb, he pulled the lever back until Reid could hear a click.

″I vish there vas anoder vay. But Odin vould not vish it to be any oder vay. You see junger mann, it is alvays dee small vảns zat last ze longest. And zat iz vat Odin likes, so zat iz vat I gif him. You understand? " Reid hastily nodded his head. His hands where near his head as he held them up to show that he would not cause harm. It had now become instinct for him to do this. " Get up!" The man came closer, and Reid used the wall to stand. He brought his hands back up as the man grabbed his shoulder. He roughly pulled Reid as he made his way out of the deserted make shift house, and into another. He pushed Reid forward as he pulled out the keys to the red Ford fusion that awaited them upon entry. The man pointed the gun a Reid, and motioned him to the car. "Get in." He demanded, and Reid hesitantly crawled into the car's passenger seat. The man jumped into the drivers side, and pushed a button. Reid heard a click, and saw that his door had been automatically locked. The small knob for emergency exits had been removed. The man kept the gun trained on Reid as he backed out of the small hut. Reid wet his chapped lips again.

" What's your name?" He asked. Of course he didn't expect an exact response, in cases like this, there never was; but the man replied.

"You may call me Damien, Damien Cain."

**I don't know if that was a cliffy or not, you decide! I edited this chapter for lack of details and incorrect Google translations. Also for those who think Contention City is not a real place, it is. Look it up and see where Reid was taken!**

Translation to German:

Du Dummer Kleiner Hurensohn = You stupid little son of a bitch

Gute Nacht, schlaf gut, lass dich nicht von den toten beissen(Provided by S.B ) = Good night sleep tight, dont let the dead bite

junger mann = young man


	9. Fairbank

**Okay, Sorry for the annoying layout, changing it now. Again, The places I use in this fanfic are real! The reason is to make the Fanfic more interactive! You can follow the team through Arizona as they search for Reid, and Damien. If you want to see a place in Arizona be used in this fanfic, just private message me, and I'll include the location.**

**Warning: Some swearing. **

**Also, thanks for the reviews again. As always this is chapter nine of Brotherly Love and Trauma. You are now tuned in to the Spencer Reid channel of epic.**

**Coordiantes: **

**N33.37234˚ W112.5247˚**

**Buckeye Police Department**

**4:01 AM**

"Garcia! Tell me you got his coordinates." Penelope looked up at the distraught man before her. His behavior portrayed that of a distressed parent. He kept running his hand over his head, even though there was little to now hair on the glistening dome. He clutched the phone, not wanting to let it go just in case it would miraculously ring again. He wanted to talk to Reid again. To hear his voice, and know he was okay. He wanted to wake up and find out that this was all a dream. Nothing more than a night terror that plagued his subconscious as he slept. But there was no night terror, there was no comfort, and there was no Reid to tell him that everything would be okay. There was only a silent phone, distressed voices ,and a missing brother whom had meant everything to the man holding the communication device. "Please Garcia, tell me you know where this sonofabitch took him." He was leaning on the tan colored wall. His shoulders slumped as he placed the phone onto the pine table. It's shining surface contradicting Morgan's internal turmoil. Penelope inched toward the man, wanting nothing more than to comfort his tortured soul. Both he, and his younger brother had already gone through so much, and it broke her heart to know that both were suffering once again. "Hey." she half whispered as she grabbed onto his bicep. "C'mon, you need to sit." She led him to a chair where he collapsed. Exhaustion from the days events now taking full effect. Penelope drew the man into a large hug. Her warmth penetrating his own fears.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I know."

"Baby girl, don't fuckin play with me. Did you or did you not get the coordinates?"

"I did, and I already sent them to Hotch. He left a while ago to go find our boy wonder."Morgan pulled away from her embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone took a menacing turn as his body became rigid.

"You were talking to Reid, and after I gave Hotch the coordinates; he ordered me to make sure you got some sleep."

"Garcia! Hotch is out there, with Reid, and I'm here doing absolutely nothing!"

"Hey!" Her own voice grasped authority as she stared him down. "You are doing something, your staying here, where you can be safe. I know you Derek Morgan. You are the kind of guy that will do anything in his power to keep those he loves safe, but you are blinded when it comes to your own safety! I have had to endure countless hours of worrying when any of my babies has been hurt. And I am not going to let you go and risk your life, again, when Hotch is out there, already. You are going to stay put right here, and if I have to tie you down for that to happen; then so be it Derek Morgan!" Penelope's face was now blotched with red patches as she caught her breath. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, I'm just stressed with all this, and I.. I didn't... I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I'm just worried and... and." Morgan shushed her, and brought her into a hug.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. Where both worried about Reid, and it's stressed us out. How about I take you to the hotel so you can relax."

"What about you?"

"You know me Baby Girl. I heard it from that little speech you gave, and you know that I wont rest until Reid is safe. Nothing is going to stop me, not even the powers of my Baby Girl."

"Okay, fine. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will be, don't you worry."

Morgan led Penelope out of the Buckeye police station. Each had on there own coat. Penelope's was a bright neon pink, where as Morgan's was black. The walked in silence through the parking lot, until they reached a black SUV. He helped her into the car, then walked around to the drivers side. He quickly turned the car on, he turned to Penelope and smiled. "Don't you worry Baby Girl, every things going to be okay." She gave him a strained smile. "You promise?" Morgan looked at her. "Yes." Her smile became true, and he placed the car on drive. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Penelope stared out of her car doors window until she saw the hotels bright lights. Towneplace Suites came into view. The drive had lasted round twenty five minutes. They had to drive through Maricopa 85 to reach S Airport Rd, then they had to merge onto the I-10, Papago freeway. In total, they had driven nineteen miles toward their destination. Derek turned right on Celebrate Life Way, and dropped Penelope off. She undid her seat belt, and pushed the door open a tad. Morgan grabbed her wrist. "Wait Baby Girl, what about the coordinates?" Garcia turned around and nestled herself back into the cars seat. She pulled up her monster of a purse and brought out her bright pink Galaxy S 4. She fiddled with it for what Morgan guessed to be two minutes when she put it back down. The SUV's GPS system's screen glowed as it changed destinations. "There," Garcia announced with a smirk. "And yes," She continued. "I did just hack into the GPS system." Morgan watched as she disappeared into the hotel. His eyes went to his watch it read 4:31. He switched the car into drive again, and headed toward his little brother.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Near Fairbank, 4:32 AM**

Damien drove for what seemed like hours, when in reality, they had been driving for twelve minutes. His eyes never wavered from the road, and the gun he held never dropped a fraction. Reid fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat for what seemed like the hundredth time. His eyes would flicker over to Damien every few seconds. Damien's demeanor resembled that of an organized serial killer. The only thing missing would be some alcohol. They passed under a light post, and Reid caught sight of a half empty bottle of tequila. 'Oh great' Reid though as Damien kept on driving down the deserted road. They had been driving for what seemed like fifteen to seventeen minutes. They pulled up to a warn out dirt road, where they drove for about two more minutes before they stopped by something that resembled a general store. Damien switched the truck to park, turned off the car, then leaned back in his seat. The gun was still parallel with Reid's lower ribs. Damien looked outside the the drivers side door. He stared for an approximate three minutes before he turned to Reid. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked Reid up and down. Finally, he addressed his captive.

"Tell me junger mann, vill any vone miss you vhen your gone?"

**Coordinates:**

31°43′23″N 110°11′18″W

**Fairbank, Ghost town**

**4:42 AM**

**German translation:**

**Junger Mann = Young Man**


	10. Trap

**Sorry! I haven't been updating for some time. I would use the school excuse, but that would be irresponsible of me. So I have decided to make this chapter very special. Again, I love you all!**

**As always, this is chapter ten in OF BROTHERLY LOVE AND TRAUMA. You are now tuned into the Spencer Reid channel of Epic!**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))**

**Unknown Coordinates.**

**I-10 E. Heading toward 31°43′23″N 110°11′18″W**

**Driven for 2:46**

**Current time- 7:28 AM**

All Morgan could see was a vast infinite landscape. Bushes dotted the dirt road continuously as he continued to drive through the parched desert. The sun had risen over an hour ago, but he never stopped. His superior had called him once, only to inform him that they had not found Reid. Morgan denied every word, he would not accept the disappearance of his brother. He only continued to his destination ignoring the fact that it had already been searched, and found empty.

Morgan pushed on the gas, causing his car to now reach ninety miles an hour. The road was deserted as it had nearly always been. He did pass the occasional deserted home as he made his way through what he felt was hell. His phone rang once again. Without thinking, he picked it up and answered.

"What is it Hotch?" His voice carried over his irritation through his voice.

"Morgan?" Came the timid response. Reid's voice bounced around his head as grief hit him like a freight train.

"Reid? Oh my God, where are you kid? Are you okay? You hurt?" His mouth rambled incoherent sounds as his heart beat a tad faster. He felt his palms become wet from the anxious sweat that plagued him. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing his knuckles to turn white. His mouth continued to run until Reid silenced him.

"Morgan, he wants you."

"Who wants me, kid?"

"Damien."

"Who's Damien?" Reid looked up toward Damien. He was across the room of the abandoned grocery store. Damien sauntered across the room, taking in everything as he listened to his captive. A strong smile was plastered on his face as he faced the wall; waiting until his captive would try to warn the Bearer of Pain. Everyone before this child did the same, and like the others, he would do the same. He walked toward the farthest area, and waited. His smile grew as he heard his captive hush his voice.

"Please Morgan, just don't come to Fairbank. Just look inside the fold...ooowww"A pale hand had suddenly come down, stinging the right side of his face. Reid gasped in pain as he felt the bite of the impact. The phone in his left hand was wrenched away painfully. His body began to trembled while his hand caressed his cheek. Damien smiled and leaned in close. His hot breath brushed up against Reid's pale neck. A single vein shown through as it pumped feverishly. Damien's lips parted, and he whispered into his quivering captive. Seconds passed, and Reid stiffly nodded. Damien brought the phone back up to Reid's ear, where Morgan's frantic words could be heard clearly.

"Reid! Reid, c'mon kid... Answer Me!"

"He said you either come, or I die." His voice was unnaturally calm.

"God Kid, where are you?"

"He says it's five miles south of where he took me."

"Where'd he take you kid?"

"You already know."

"What do you mean 'I already know?' "

"Garcia already gave you the coordinates."

"Is he telling you what to say?"

"Yes."

"How does he know?" Reid looked up toward Damien. His kidnapper simply smiled, and held up his hands. He motioned around if he were holding a camera. Reid looked back down, the abandoned groceries floor showed rotted wood, and dust.

"He's implanted a camera in your car."

"How did he? No, never mind, just tell me where to go."

"Just continue driving five miles after you reach your original destination. Then just drive .265 miles inland."

"English Reid, I don't know how far .265 miles is. Now hang in there all right, keep talkin Pretty Boy. Describe your surroundings."

"Alright, .265 miles is an approximate 1,400 feet. You'll have to head North East, and if you don't recollect in which direction North East resides; then just input the direction in the GPS system."

"Alright kid, I just passed the other place. I'm heading your way, okay?"

"Okay, and Morgan... just in case I don't survive this endeavor..."

"Don't talk like that Reid. You're gonna make it, I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Morgan."

"Well, I have no intentions of breaking it, so deal with it Pretty Boy. I'm not letting you go that easily." Reid laughed timidly at his brother's last remark.

"You know Reid, I don't think I've say it enough, but, I love you kid. You're like the little brother I never had, and I am not going to lose you, alright. I lost my dad... and.." Tears penetrated Morgan's well guarded ducts. He harshly wiped away the traitorous tears, and began again. "I already lost my dad, and I am not losing you, got it. I. am. not. losing. you!" The palm of his right hand came down harshly as he enunciated every single word. Morgan's foot came down harder on the gas pedal, and he propelled himself ten miles faster down the abandoned road. Reid heard as the engines roar grew louder.

"Morgan, slow down, you're going to get hurt."

"No kid, I'm not slowing down. Not until you're safe."

"I'm not going anywhere Morgan, just slow down a little."

"No kid."

"If you're not going to slow down for your own sake, then slow down for me. I don't want you to get in a car accident before you get here." Morgan squinted in the harsh light that came from the Arizona sun. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, the knuckles on each hand now turning a pale white. Slowly, his foot eased on the gas, and he slowed about seven miles. "There, I slowed down."

"Thank you. Now, can you please look inside the folder."

"How do you know I still have it."

"I know you Morgan. You forgot about it entirely after Hotch told you about the call. So, open it up, and read the profile I came up with."

"Can he hear you."

"I'm guessing that you speak of my captor, and yes, he can. He's extremely confident, and truly believes that he wont be caught."

"Well Pretty Boy, let's break that confidence." Morgan reached across to the passengers seat where the file rested for he last ten to twelve hours. He brought it up to sit next to him. Without taking his eyes off the road,he opened it up, and brought the first paper up to his view. He read the title, and skimmed through the rest. From what he saw, it was a comparison between the Arizona killer, and Reid's unknown Unsub. As he continued down the page, he saw multiple aspects of each man's behavior circled in red. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the final comparison. Both of these men's signature's where the same. The last seventy two hours clicked into place. Every gesture, every hidden movement. The secrets and the spontaneous meetings with SSA Struass all made perfect sense now. Reid had clarified the folder, and working on a different case, but this was different. They were dealing with a single unsub that suffered from a dual personality disorder. "Reid, you knew. You knew his M.O., his victimology, and that its the same unsub. Oh God, tell me Reid; tell me that the bastard holding you captive is not the man in these papers. Don't let it be this monster that has his hands on you."

"I'm afraid so Morgan."

"Dammit!" Morgan slammed his fist into the dashboard, causing a small dent in the plastic covering. in his fury, he looked up and saw the sign. His fears were minimized as he read the god given words. _FAIRBANK -. _Morgan took a sharp turn, and began to drive on bare ground and dirt. Loose rocks were propelled into the air, and pelted the back of the SUV. Morgan shoved the papers back into crinkled folder, and placed them in the glove compartment. He pushed on the gas, and began to speed forward toward his brother. He brought the phone close to his mouth. "Listen to me Reid, and listen carefully. I want you to take any chance you get. Don't let him relocate you again, you hear me. Don't let him take you any farther." All he could hear was heavy breathing on the other side.

"Hello, Reid? Kid! KID! Talk to me!" A new voice came from the phone.

"I am afraid you need to hurry Mr. Morgan. I am getting very impatient." Morgan could hear Reid's muffled cries in the background.

"What the hell did you do to him!"

"Nussing, yet. Now you need to hurry." Morgan sped through the antique homes, heading toward an unknown location.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch! Where are you!"

"No need to yell, and I believe you already passed my location. If you hadn't been so angry, you might hav seen ze truck in front of ze general store." Morgan jerked the steering wheel, and did an massive u-turn.

"Fuck! Alright you son of a bitch, when I get my hands on you..."

"Vat? Vat vill you do Mr. Morgan? You can't do anything! I hav your friend. I am in control. Not you, Me! So you better arriv soon."

The line went dead, and Morgan cursed unfathomable words onto the dead receiver. He could see the general store come into view. The damn truck sat comfortably in the front of the store. Morgan slammed on the breaks, causing the car to jerk to a stop. He threw the door open and rushed toward the swinging doors. He practically tore down the shabby doors. The room watch pitch black, except for a single sky light that illuminated a terrified Reid. He had duct tape over his mouth, and his hands, and legs were zip tied together. A ghost of a smile dance across Morgan's tired face. "Reid!" he cried happily. His exclamation of joy was returned by Reid's warnings. He kept on shaking his head, and fidgeting. Motioning in a manner that told Morgan that something was wrong. A creek echoed through the dimly lit area. Morgan swiveled in time to see a monstrous tan bat before it hit him above the temple. Morgan crumpled to the floor, his large muscular build visibly relaxed as his consciousness left him. Reid writhed in panic as Damien grabbed Morgan's legs, and hauled him through the doors, and into the truck.


	11. My little Brother

**Authors note! *Very Important*:**

Sorry! Kill me if you like, I know I haven't been updating for some time. The thing is, I am placing this story on temporary respites every so often until I can find substantial amounts of time to update. Go ahead shoot me now, I wish I could too. This will be the last chapter to be updated in a very long time. I can understand if you hate me for it. Also, I have lost some inspiration, and many people are iffy on the events that are happening. I am taking in considerations, and ideas. I will be sure to give you credit if I do use them. I LOVE YOU ALL!

**THx to my beta! You da best!**

**As always this is chapter eleven in Of Brotherly Love and Trauma. You are now tuned in to the Spencer Reid channel of Epic!**

Morgan awoke from his groggy slumber. A dull nagging pain echoed throughout his whole body, and only when he did move a fraction of an inch, did the burst of pain rock his entire being. He let out a low groan as he tried to stop the world from spinning. He clenched his hand into a fist as the pounding throb in his head continued. Slowly, he pulled himself up onto his elbows, and then rolled himself onto his back. A low moan escaped his chapped lips before he opened his eyes. A low, dull light bulb sent yellow shadows onto the walls. He sat up, and started to look around, his eyes squinting as he became accustomed to the low light source. His eyes caught sight of a small figure that sat slouched. Morgan attempted to stand, but only succeeded in falling towards the southern wall. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground.

Morgan gave another quick glance at the bundle in the corner before he began to crawl towards who he assumed was his brother. The light seemed to retreat as he ventured forth, towards the dark corner of the room. All four granite walls stood with a sort of dominance that Morgan had to admit, was intimidating. He reached the small bundle. He could see that there was a person underneath what appeared to be a sort of burlap material. His hand carefully removed the burlap cover from where mousy brown hair could be seen as it jutted out in various directions. His eyes drank in every detail as he stared at his unconscious brother. The milky white skin seemed unusually pale, and clashed with the dark circles under his eyes. Dark red drops were speckled across his face, causing another clash between the colors. Morgan tenderly turned Reid's head to the side, and started to inspect the bludgeon wound on the side of his head. Blood matted his hair down, and made it difficult for him to decide if it was a fatal blow or not. Morgan tenderly placed Reid's head onto his lap, careful as to not move him much. He breathed in a long extended breath as he leaned back. His eyes focusing on his brother's chest as it steadily rose up and then fell with a certain type of grace. Morgan's hand brushed on a lump in his pocket.

Thoughts of his cell phone, and salvation brightened his mood, only to be depleted once again as he brought out his wallet. He checked his holster, and found no gun. Any other weapon or resource had been stripped from his being; leaving him defenseless. His tightened his leather jacket around his large muscles as he felt a draft crawl up his spine. He caught sight of movement in his peripheral vision, and he turned toward Reid as he started to sluggishly move around. Morgan held him as he started to come to. The blanket that enclosed Reid made a crinkling noise as its starched texture was moved in unnatural ways. Morgan smiled as he saw Reid open his eyes. Hazel eyes peeked through the small slits. Reid squinted in the dim light.

"Hey Pretty Boy, how you doin?" Reid moaned in pain as he felt the blinding headache hit him for the first time.

"Easy there pretty boy, you're gonna be alright. Where gonna get outa here alright?" Reid only nodded.

Morgan took in his surrounding once again. He could see the cement walls, and the slick water as it stained the gray slabs. The dim, yellow light brought the only comfort in the cold, damp room. Reid stirred again, and tried to push himself up onto his elbows. Morgan held his back, and pushed him up steadily, allowing the young man to lean on him for support. Morgan held his brother in both arms as the boys head now leaned on his chest. Reid had drifted off, and Morgan could hear the predictable in and out of his breathing. In the dim light, Morgan could see what Reid was wearing. A thin flimsy sweater vest clung to the gray dress shirt. The dress shirt itself had been ripped from an encounter with the Unsub, now known as Damien. Reid's slacks were wrinkled and torn at the knees, exposing his bony figure. In total, Reid looked like a wreck. Morgan sported his dirty jacket, and shirt, and thought that it compared to a parka when he considered how Reid was dressed.

Morgan adjusted his grip on Reid. His elbow now cradled his brother's head and his arm went around the stick thin waist. It reminded him of how he would hold a fragile new born. Through his years with the kid, he had been surprised at the courage and resolve that the small bundle in his arms had. At the tender age of twenty six, he had already encountered enough monsters to last other people a life time. Yet, even though he had seen multiple catastrophes, seen inside the sickest of minds, and _experienced_ firsthand what a serial killer can do; he still managed to pull a genuine smile every day. Morgan, himself, smiled at the picture before him. If you took away the blood, dirty clothing, and injuries; Reid would look as if he were a child, sleeping in his bedroom. All that was missing was the teddy bear. But in his arms at that moment was a young man who was years more mature than Morgan ever was at his age. He could still recall the day he had met the young man.

**Flashback**

Morgan looked to see if Elle was looking. He stood by her desk as he held his pile of papers anxiously. When he confirmed that she was turned the other way, he slipped them into her pile of tedious paperwork. His movements were not quick enough, because just as he turned, he heard Elle call out his name in a way that resembled a mother about to punish her son.

"Moorrrgaaan." He turned back with a _whatdidIdo?_ grin on his face. Elle smiled back.

"You know perfectly well what you did Morgan." She held up his papers as proof. "Now next time, try to be quieter about it, I could hear you coming from across the room." She handed him it papers and he took them back. Morgan started to walk away. "So those big bat ears do work? I thought they were for show." He turned just in time to dodge a pencil that had been aimed at his head.

When he had returned to his seat, he was about to put pen to paper when SSA Aaron Hotchner called him out as he passed by the agents desk.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you." Morgan stood from his desk, relieved that he didn't have to do any of work that he had tried to avoid the entire morning. Then again, he wanted to know what he did this time. Previously, when he had been called up, it had been for rule book violations. Nonetheless, he followed Hotchner silently until they reached Aaron's office. Morgan closed the door, and sat down. Hotchner was the first to speak.

"Morgan, as you know, this team has been anticipating a new member for some time. A week ago, I hired a new member. Today is his first day, and I would like you to show him around." Morgan gave his superior an amazed look, and collected himself as Hotchner was about to give him 'the stare'.

"Alright Hotch, when's the kid gonna get here?"

"In about thirty minutes." Morgan nearly flew out of his chair.

"And you didn't decide to tell me until now?" Morgan made move to get out of his chair, but was stopped by Hotchner's stern voice.

"Sit down Morgan! You have plenty of time, and I still need to inform you of some details."

"Like what?" Morgan settled back down into his chair.

"For starters, you might want to know his name. Dr. Spencer Reid. As you know he is starting today, he has three doctorates in Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics, and has Bachelors in Psychology and Sociology."

"You said he had three doctorates. I'm guessing he's around my age, or older."

"Actually he's much younger. He's twenty two years old." Morgan's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the information.

"Aren't the requirements for joining the F.B.I, in any branch include the need to be twenty three years old?"

"They are, but we made an exception for him. Gideon recommended him personally."

"And what makes him so special?" He tone now turned curious. If Gideon recommended you personally, this kid must be good.

"He has an I.Q. Of 187, has an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words a minute." Morgan whistled as the facts where thrown at him. Hotchner continued.

"Also, he has just arrived, so I advise you go out there before he gets scared off." Morgan looked outside the window to see a young man that was dressed in a white dress shirt, a brown sweater vest, and dark brown slacks. His shoes glinted in the morning sun. He looked roughly sixteen, seventeen, but not anywhere near twenty two. Morgan opened the door, and headed down the stairs. He kept his eyes on the kid as he made his way towards him.

As a trained profiler, he could tell the kid was uncomfortable. The constant fidgeting made it obvious as well as the constant readjustments of the messenger bag that hung from his shoulder. The kid saw him coming, and waited patiently as Morgan made his way through the maze of people and chairs.

Derek finally made it the kid, and offered his hand. Reid took it, and shook it lightly; he had never been one to encounter friendly gestures.

"Hi, my name is Derek Morgan, I'll be on your team, and I'll be showing you around."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to, Reid, is it?"

"Actually it's Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Whatever you say Pretty Boy, C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." Reid didn't anticipate the nickname; let alone in a friendly manner. He regained his composure, and followed Derek into the bullpen.

"Oh, okay. Did you know that the most common name is Mohammed?"

"What?" Morgan gave an amused smile. "No, I did not know that the most common name is Mohammed. How did you know?"

"Oh, I just remember things." Morgan gave a true laugh at his response. He came up from behind, and patted Reid on the back. "You're gonna fit right in kid." Reid smiled genuinely, something he hadn't done in a long time.

**End Flashback**

That had been years ago, when people hadn't been corrupted, and no one wanted his brother dead. Honestly, Morgan sometimes felt there were invisible signs that pointed towards his brother, saying, **Come get me! I'm easy prey! **Those signs worked, and now they were in a dark cement room with nothing but each other to comfort themselves. Morgan heard a rusted screech as the ceiling revealed a trap door. The door swung open, letting dust fall down in rivulets as they danced sadly in the disgusting yellow light. His grip on Reid grew tighter as he saw the ladder come down, and slam itself into the floor. Morgan felt something grab his arm, and he looked down. Reid's terrified face now showed glowing hazel eyes. Their attention was turned back toward the ladder as heavy boots stepped onto each rail, causing even more dust to dance in the air. Morgan could only process one thing.

_Protect Reid. Save my little brother._


	12. Revelations

**Authors Note****:** Sorry to disappoint all of you, but school does get in the way. In between college and HS, there are only certain times that I have cleared for writing this story. For example, lunch! Who needs to eat! So I'm sorry if I take longer to update. Figuratively shoot me know, scream at the computer, and throw something. Even though I don't know why I would say you should throw something or scream, my story isn't that great. Any ways! Here is chapter 12. Enjoy! **3**

**Coordinates: **31°44′2″N 109°49′47″W, **Gleeson AZ, Cochise County; 16 miles East of Tombstone.**

**10:02 AM, Unknown Basement.**

**Euripides said **_**"When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him."**_

**Previously: **_Their attention was turned back toward the ladder as heavy boots stepped onto each rail, causing even more dust to dance in the air. Morgan could only process one thing._

_Protect Reid. Save my little brother._

_…_

_Morgan's grip on Reid tightened. In return, Reid seemed to melt into his strong embrace. The pair of boots descended the rungs, and began to reveal a masculine figure. Every part of the being's body was covered in a dark fabric. What represented a hoodie could now be seen as it stretched its way along the broad shoulders. Dark, baggy pants hung loosely from the waistline, showing at bit of curve, but not enough to be identified as a female characteristic. Hanging from the man's belt was a gun holster, and inside, no doubt, was a gun. More specifically, it was Morgan's gun. Morgan couldn't help but sneer at the man that had robbed him of his weapon. On his feet was a pair of heavy duty work boots. They showed off a dark brown color, and had been recently shined. On his hand he wore a gold ring with a royal blue stone in the center. Wording came around it, but it was too small to be seen. His other hand rested on the holster, and for some reason, Morgan related it to a western standoff. He eyed the man wearily, not trusting the man that had taken them by force._

_ The man walked forward, coming within a foot of the two men. Morgan could feel as Reid's grip tightened, and his own did as well. His resolve would not fail him, even if a gun were to be placed on his head._

"Moof, or i vill need to find somvon else who cares for ze boy." Morgan stood his ground, his own brown eyes meeting Damien's cold green orbs. He felt a tug on his pants, and Morgan forced himself to look down. A very concerned Reid had a hold on his jeans, and now that he was out of the burlap blanket, Morgan could see how frail he looked. Morgan bent down to Reid's level, and enclosed him in his embrace. Reid wet his chapped lips, not tearing his gaze from the madman with the gun.

"It's okay." Morgan shook his head, and tightened his grip.

"I'm not letting you go." Reid tried to push himself away.

"But he'll kill you. Let go Morgan." Morgan's grip grew tighter, if it was possible.

"No"

Damien's hand shook as he lost his patience.

"Enuf!" A gloved hand grabbed Morgan and practically threw him across the room. He then grabbed onto Reid's damp, blood encrusted hair, and pointed the gun at his head.

"Ven I ask for ze boy, You gif him to me!" The gun burrowed a little more into Reid's skull, and he gave a small whine of pain as he felt the uncomfortable barrel place pressure on his head. Damien watched as Morgan steadily got up. The dark skinned man seemed angrier than before, but did nothing. He saw the gun, and knew better. He would not risk his brother's life.

"You won't get away with this."

Damien did not relax his hold on Reid, not once did he move a finger, his lips curled only they curled into a sickening smirk. " But you forget. I haf gotten avay with it for some time now." He motioned to a door on one of the walls. A bloody hand print stained the yellowing paint. The nob was rusted and bloody as well. "Vell? Go open it" Morgan looked back at Damien and Reid, then turned to the door once again. He took a tentative step forward, and looks back at Reid. Damien tugs at Reid's hair as a warning. Morgan's body immediately tensed. "Go agent" Morgan forced himself to look at the door, his feet felt heavy as he started to walk toward the door.

He could still hear Reid as his breathing filled the room. The palms of his hands became slightly sweaty as he gripped the door knob. Some of the dried blood became wet, and stuck to Morgan's hand. A sharp repulsive smell nicked his nose. Slowly, he opened the door, and retreated a few steps as the smell impacted him. Tears came to his eyes, and he started to gag as the smell of rotting bodies filled the entire room. He dared to peer into the room of death once more only to see the dark flesh that was littered with small wriggling maggots. What was left of the skin was pulled taut around the bones of the body. The eyes, if they were still there; looked like shrunken raisins. Flies swarmed around the heads of each and every corpse, only stopping to lay repulsive eggs onto the crown of each head. His stomach won, and he curled up, vomit spilling between his lips. Reid himself turned a sickly green as his nostrils picked up the repugnant odor. Damien smiled as he saw Morgan's reaction. No one spoke, and all could be heard was the small plopping sound of the blow fly maggots hitting the floor. Morgan gagged as he tried to keep what was left of his stomach contents actually in his stomach.

"God... You son of a Bitch..." Morgan gagged before he closed the door. One last gust of vile air left the room, causing Morgan to gag once again. He leaned against the door, catching his breath, and trying to clear out the smell from his nose. His back slid down until his butt hit the floor. The smell was everywhere. On his clothes, in the walls, and in the air. He could not escape the smell of rotting flesh, of death. Morgan closed his eyes, wanting nothing more to wake up in the hotel, and find Reid on the bed opposite him. They had always shared a hotel room. Each with there own beds, and closets. Morgan was brought back from the daydream abruptly. His eyes snapped open just as Damien was forcing Reid to his feet. Damien pulled Reid's hair, not caring nor listening to the cries of pain that came from the poor boy. Automatically, Morgan stood, ready to defend his brother at all costs.

The gun that Damien had previously been holding was now back in the holster. One arm wrapped itself around Reid's chest, pinning him securely to Damien's side. Morgan threw caution to the wind, and advanced on Damien. He shook off his jacket, and muscles could be seen under the short sleeved black shirt he was sporting. Damien held Reid tighter, causing the boy to wheeze as the air supply was cut off. Reid began to claw away at the heavy arm that was strangling him. Damien tried desperately to free the gun at his waist.

Morgan reached the struggling duo, his fists ready to inflict as much damage as possible. Reid's thrashing only made it harder for Damien to get the gun as he got closer, he's five feet away... three feet... one foot... Morgan is now directly in front of Damien; who is still struggling with Reid. Something clicked, and there was a flash as the gun left Damien's side. Morgan grabbed hold of the gun as well, and tore it out of Damien's grip. Reid, who was caught in the middle, was now thrown aside as Damien launched himself at Morgan. Both of the men fell to the ground in a heap. Morgan was the first to recover, and went after the gun. He felt hands grab onto his jeans, and pull him back. A heavy weight pressed down on his back as Damien tried to get to the gun first. His brow was creased in anger as he shoved Morgan's head to the ground.

A slender, shaky hand clasped onto the gun, and pulled it away from the two fighting men. Morgan looked up and saw that Reid had the gun, and was pointing it at Damien. The gun shook slightly as the adrenalie raced through his veins. Morgan lost his concentration when he saw Reid; Damien took his chance. He hastily placed Morgan in a chokehold, and brought the knife he had hid in his pocket to Morgan's neck. Reid froze, his hands still shook, but his eyes widened with horror. Morgan had his hands up, head tilted back as he tried to avoid the blade that threatened to cut him. Damien spoke.

"Gif me ze gun" Reid shook his head, and aimed the gun to Damien's head.

"Gif me ze gun boy, or i vill kill you freind." Reid wet his lips.

"You won't do that."

"Are you calling my bluff?"

"No, I'm saying the truth. We are both vital for your 'ceremony'. You wouldn't dare kill us."

"Fine, your right." Damien threw Morgan to the side, his knife grazing the side of Morgan's neck. Morgan fell heavily onto the floor, clutching his neck as he felt a small amount of blood leak through. Damien lunged at Reid.

A gunshot went off.


End file.
